


The Blood Stained Hands That Hold me at Night

by The_Infinity_Ship_Wheel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggressive! Louis, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barely Legal! Niall, Beaches, Bottom Niall, Brothels, Forced Relationship, Gang Leader! Louis, Gangs, M/M, Near Future, Orphanage, Resistance, Resort, Top Louis, corrupted government, innocent! niall, tropical island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinity_Ship_Wheel/pseuds/The_Infinity_Ship_Wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!Welcome to the year 20XX! </p><p>The fifth World war has finally ceased but the aftermath has left permanent damages throughout the seven continents. There is no escape from famine, poverty, and other unfortunate circumstances anywhere. Death awaits around the corner lurking for anyone to take for company. A sneak peek into London, the former global city, is now nothing but in near ruins. The corruption, similar to a parasite, finally sets into government. The false propaganda and plans by the politician seems to work because desperate people are electing the wrong people for government positions.</p><p>What is even worse are the gangs taking over the various global cities throughout the world. Niall Horan willingly sold himself to a brothel in London for his family's protection and money to keep this family's business from going bankrupt. Louis Tomlinson, the well known bachelor and leader of a vicious gang in charge of London, stumbles into the brothel one night. Things happen from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

Niall Horan absolutely hated the darkness. The young blond was not exactly scared of the dark itself but rather what was actually in the dark. The question of what was lurking around made the shivers run up and down his spine. That feeling of uncertainty slowly rising in himself and he just wanted that feeling to just go away. Feelings would slowly kill him rather than help him in this current situation. He pondered how long he had been in his fetal position in this exact corner.

_Two days._

It has been two days since the Irish teen had seen any day light. His stomach continued to growl loudly after two days without food. He had been in this room for what seemed like an eternity. The smell of bleach still causes him to be uneasy and something about that smell bothers him in general. 

The door slowly crept open and light poured into the room blinding Niall. The young male shielded his eyes momentarily with his hands before he looked at the two men in front of him. Each men was dressed in a fine polished white suit with a stitched letter T and a silk black tie around their necks. The only difference between the two was one of the men was bald and the other had a fohawk going on. They both proceeded into the room and grabbed Niall's upper arms before dragging him out. Niall's eyes widened in horror as he look around the room noticing it was an empty room with the wall pain peeling off and the mold slowly growing. Niall felt absolutely sick at the sight but he snapped his attention to the two men as they continued to drag him.

The more he resisted, the more he could feel pain surging throughout his arm. He whimpered in pain as the duo continued to drag him out of the room and into what appeared to be a limousine. Without even warning him they tossed him head first into the limousine causing him to yelp in pain. The young teen barely got a chance to notice before he heard the door closing and the sound of click. He positioned himself in a seat and waited before he heard the engine start and he could feel the limo driivng off. The screen door was pitch black so it was hard to see the driver. 

What has he gotten himself into? He began to chew on his lower lip, a common habit he does when he is anxious, and slowly begins to weep. Ireland and his family was currently on his mind. He wanted desperately to return to Mullinger but he couldn't. He would end up risking his family's life in the process and even the bakery shop. The bakery shop was the only income the family would have and he immediately took action when he found out the business was bankrupt. 

 _(Flash back)_  

_"Do you accept the conditions?" Nick Grimshaw, the gang leader in charge of Ireland, said with a smirk on his lips. He flicked his Cuban cigar on the ash tray before sticking it back in his mouth._

_"Yes. In return for?" Niall asked with a frown on his face. The older male just stared at Niall before puffing smoke directly at him. Niall wheezed and coughed at the pungent smell and waved his hand attempting to get rid of the smoke._

_"Your family is cleared out of debt. They get money from us in order to continue their little business. Of course we make twenty percent profit from them. Ah. We will offer them protection. Sounds good blondie?" Nick asked as he leaned forward his hands propped on his desk._

_Niall nodded his head and he knew what he had gotten himself into. He knew that he had signed his soul willingly to the devil. Nick ruffled Niall's hair playfully before fumbling underneath his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. The Irish teen didn't need to read what was on the paper, he signed his name on the dotted line and flicked it at Nick._

_"Pleasure doing business with you Niall," Nick said cheerfully as he stretched his arms up._

_"What will you tell my parents?" Niall asked feeling his insides about to explode._

_"Oh. That you're selling yourself to a brothel in London in order for them to keep their business going," Nick replied back sarcastically and Niall frowned before he gave a cold glare at the gang leader. Nick snorted before replying again, "That you got accepted into a prestigious school where you can take your A-levels. Yada yada yada. Anyways kid, I have better things to do. Go look cute somewhere else,". With that Niall was shooed outside of Nick's office._

_When Niall came home that night he received a phone call from Nick. He got quite a load of envelopes containing the fake letters of being accepted into the academy. His parents were overjoyed and so was Greg. His father offered to drive him to the airport but he declined. Niall didn't bother to pretend to pack his clothes around three in the morning he got a text from Nick telling him what to do. He wrote a note and snuck out of his house and was met by Nick in his jaguar car. Nick drove Niall to what appeared to be some abandoned building half an hour away from Mullingar  and shoved him inside the pitch black room. Niall remembered crying his eyes out on the first day and pleading for him to be let out. Nothing worked._

_(End of flash back)_

_  
_Niall was barely awake when he was dragged into what appeared to be a large mansion surrounded by glamerous furnitures. He felt like had just stepped into the renaissance time period. He had only got a glimpse of the place when the double wided doors opened in front of him and he was tossed inside the room.

"This is him?" a feminine voice asked in a stuck up voice. Niall could immediately tell that this woman was foreign due to the thick Russian accent on the tip of her tongue. His eyes looked up in curiosity only to meet a pair of hard jade eyes glaring at him as if he was dirt. She was currently behind a large desk with a cigarette in her right hand.  The woman looked quite young, probably due to plastic surgery, and wore her hair in a bun. She wore a cocktail dress that made certain parts of her body stand out more than Niall wanted to see. 

"Yes ma'm," a male voice said from behind. Niall looked around and noticed that it was one of the men in the white suit who had dragged out of that room he was caged in for two day. 

"How much?" the mistress of the brothel asked. 

"Twenty thousand pounds," replied the male's voice.

"He is not worth twenty thousand pounds. I'll take him for ten thousand pounds," the woman said skeptically as she glanced down at Niall in disgust. Niall tried to keep his heart ffrom beating too fast as well as the irrational thoughts taking over his mind. He was slowly panicking. 

"No deal. Mr. Grimshaw specifically told us to sell him to you for twenty thousand pounds," the men said together in unison.

"Why is he worth that much?" the woman asked again this time emphasizing on the words worth and much. She tossed the cigarette in the ash tray before walking over towards Niall's form who was still on the ground. She motioned for the Irish teen to stand up before she circled him like a predator. Niall felt extremely uncomfortable under the mistress' gaze. 

"He is seventeen years old and a virgin," one of the man said. Niall flushed with embarassement when he heard the woman snort. She placed a hand on his head before looking at the two men. 

"Alright. The money is in the brief case down stairs. Tell Grimmy that the next time I want a picture of who he chooses to sell to me," the mistress said before waving a hand, a sign of dismissal, and the two men left. 

Niall looked at her with a half smile when she glanced at him before sighing. She cat walked back to her desk but swiftly turned around to glance at Niall. 

"You will be entertaining the patrons tonight. If you manage to get a request you will get a room here. If not you will be sent to the basement," with that the mistress clapped her hands and three maids came in and  Niall was taken to his temporarily room where he was taken care of. He had three maids help style him and when he looked in the mirror before he squeaked. Each maid gave him a hug before ushering him into the room. He was surprised at how many people were in the room. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The massive lounge bar was filled with life and energy making it completely contagious. Everyone was seemed to be having a good time and it wasn't just the cock tail glass in almost everyone's hand. The lingering scent of alcohol, expensive cologne, and perfume filled the atmosphere. Niall took a moment to breathe and calm himself down before he slipped in casually into the scene. No one seemed to notice him mainly because they were all busy in their own conversations. Looking around he tried to pinpoint someone who he could try to persuade to try to request him. He frowned when he realized that most of the patrons seemed to be already entertained with someone working under the mistress. The uniform ,more like a pair of black slacks and a black bow tie, gave it away. The teen let out a defeated sigh before walking towards the couch and slumping down. 

_This will be harder than I thought._

"You new here kid?" a voice asked him breaking out his train of thought. He turned to his right and looked up to a pair of blue eyes glancing at him. Niall took a moment to look at the male who appeared to be roughly his age, give or take a few years, and he couldn't help but notice the mole under the male's right eye. His brown hair seemed to be stylized so it made him look somewhat mature. 

"Don't tell me you're deaf or a mute," the blue eyed teen said in a dissatisfied tone. Niall chuckled and that's when the male smiled at him.

"No, I'm not. I'm new here. In fact I got here a few hours ago. I don't know," Niall replied and fiddled with his hands uncomfortably. 

"Nice mate! I'm Conor," Conor introduced himself and extended his right hand which Niall shook over enthusiastically. 

Niall introduced himself and the two began to get to know each other. Conor was in Niall's similar position except he was sold by his own family. The older male seemed to be working for the mistress who is apparently named Madame Anaystasia for about two years.  Niall was about to ask Conor more about the mistress and how to survive working in this brothel when Madame Anaystasia came into the lounge herself. She marched directly towards the bar and sat there before turning around and looking at the scene. Her eyes met Niall's and she gave him a knowingly smirk. Her words came to mind and he slowly looked at the time. How long did he have? When did the party end? 

"Niall, you need to calm down buddy," Conor offered Niall with a reassuring smile. 

"Conor!" Madame Anaystasia cried and immediately Conor gave Niall a "sorry" look before walking over towards the mistress. Niall looked up and glanced at the woman curiously noting that her cocktail dress tonight clung to her body more and her jewelry was shimmering under the chandeliers. The Irish teen watched as Conor was introduced by a man, most likely a patron, and Conor looked over to Niall with a frown. The man and Conor exited the lounge bar leaving Niall to slowly panic. He could literally feel his heart pulsing and his imagination was livid with the dungeon. 

The blond male spent the majority of the party trying to find a patron to request him. He managed to flirt with a few only for them to be either uninterested or already a regular for another prostitute. Hopeless and semi defeated, Niall strolled outside of the lounge bar onto the balcony with a sigh. 

"Why the long face?" a voice asked him. Niall turned to look at the older male who currently held a flask in his right hand and a cigarette in his left hand. He couldn't help but admire how dangerous yet appealing the man was in front of him. He noted the male's eyes despite the dark setting the moon reflected piece of blue which resembled the ocean. His brown hair stylized in a complicated pattern and his stubble slowly growing. He wore a short sleeve button up except he had two buttons buttoned and those were the ones near the bottom and a pair of khakis. 

"I hate parties," Niall lied and the man eyed him as if knowing he was not telling the truth. He man took a few steps forward until he was mere feets away before tilting his head. He handed Niall a flask which Niall shook his head politely and then handed the male the cigarette which Niall declined as well. Chucking the cigarette away, the male unscrewed the flask and chugged it dangerously. The scent of vodka was now in the air and it clung to Niall's nose. 

"You can't be serious! The party has yet to begun. Plus I would love to get to know you," the man purred as he dangerously wrapped his arms around Niall's waist. Niall attempted to pry off the man's fingers but his grip was so tight. Without warning the man's lips met Nialls and this was when Niall with all his strength shoved the man away. The man looked at Niall in shock before his eyebrows narrowed dangerously like a predator who had just been provoked. The teen didn't wait for the man to do or say anything, instead he ran back in the lounge bar in hopes to blend into the room. He didn't get far until he felt someone grab his wrist, and he turned to look at the man who still had dangerous cold eyes glaring at him. He cursed himself mentally for going out onto the balcony.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked with a smirk. Niall felt the man's hands caressing his chest. 

"Away from you!" Niall snapped before prying off the man's hand

In mere seconds Niall was on the floor with a stinging sensation on his right cheek. He looked up in horror at the man who glared down at him. The room was now quiet and Niall could feel all the eyes on him. He gulped and then he slowly got up. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, what seems to be the issue?" Madame Anaystasia asked as she sat there on the counter of the bar still not moving. Her eyes turned to Niall with a scolding look before looking back at Mr. Tomlinson.

"You need to train your whores better," Mr. Tomlinson barked as he grabbed Niall by his bow tie and Niall could hear quite a few people gasp. "I mean we sponsor your little brothel and the first night I come here this is what your brothel has to offer? I think I'll stop my affliciations with your whore house,"

Madame Anaystasia cleared her throat before crossing her legs and folding her hands.

"Louis-"

"Don't fucking call me that you cunt. This pretty boy, you, and me should discuss somethings things in fact," Mr. Tomlison ordered before dragging Niall away. 

"I'm sorry!" Niall pleaded but he was smacked again. 

Madame Anaystasia tried her best for the next hour trying to make up to Louis in her office but the older man didn't budge. Niall sat there uncomfortably on the sofa right next to Louis the entire time. He noticed how Louis kept staring at him and that was what unnerving.  

"Here. Take the boy. I'll give you his papers everything about him," Madame Anaystasia said as she rummaged through her stacks of paper in the room. After a few minutes of rummaging the Russian woman pulled out a folder labeled 'Niall Horan' and placed it on the table. Louis stood up from where he was sitting and walked over towards the table and flipped through the folder before looking over at Niall. 

"Deal," Louis said before grabbing Niall by his bow tie. Niall looked over to the older male with pleading eyes but she just shook her head and sighed. 

Niall was dragged outside of the brothel, thrown inside the passenger seat of the jaguar. His eyes widened when he saw part of the brothel going and he couldn't help but frown as he heard Louis' sadistical laugh. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments. Kudos. Bookmarks. Those are appreciated.  
> Alright so this will be all I'm posting until next week. I try my best to update twice a week to keep readers interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. Kudos. Bookmarks.Those are extremely appreciated.  
> I'm an amateur writer so please give me some slack. If you do choose to give me some criticism (which I recommend) just note that there's a difference between being a critique and being a troll. Thank you!


End file.
